Undertale Asriel x Chara Fanfiction: His Best Friend
by B-AJ5
Summary: A "Chasriel" fanfiction which was inspired by various other works, fanart, and animations. My own short story worked around this ship is one of my first attempts at writing fanfiction. I will be releasing this work in chapters, all of which are uploaded now, still contemplating more though. M rating may not be applicable in some instances. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 It's kill or be killed!

Undertale: Asriel x Chara Chapter 1 (Chasriel)

Author's note: Brief note and some context.

Firstly, thanks to everyone who have viewed my work as it means a lot! After some research of controversy surrounding this ship, I decided to add this note to clarify details and generally improve reader experience. Asriel is male, Chara is female, and this ship is NOT incest. (Although I don't wish to be ignorant of Chara's unspecified gender, this was merely my choice). From my perspective, this story would take place after a genocide route. Asriel is alive after being revived by an omnipotent, god-like Chara, (given power by the levels gained in game) who toys with her best friend and rekindles their deep relationship with him, but is Asriel ready for this though? With this information out of the way, the story can begin…

He was running. Running from a demon, running from a murderer, running from his closest companion. He never thought that he'd ever have to flee from his friend, but that had long since changed. Another slash barely scraped him, causing a small scratch which slowly secreted his internal fluid. Asriel had never seen his own… (What was it his parents called it again?) "Dust."

His parents. They had always loved him dearly, but they had also loved HER, once upon a time. But that's in the past. They were gone forever, permanently purged from existence by THEM. As Flowey, he hadn't cared, (with no soul, he had no emotions after all) but now he realised that they were gone… He felt as if he had lost a part of himself. It didn't matter anymore, none of it did. Everyone in the Underground is dead, their remains lining the heartless hands of the "human" he'd once called his friend. But maybe, he could talk with them? He knew there was no saving them, but if he could reach out to them… Another swipe denied his hopes and dreams. The so-called "human" twirled the knife with glee, giggling in a childish manner tinged with a dark, violent edge.

"Frisk wait, please-"

"SHUT UP!" They screamed violently. "Frisk is DEAD! I would know, I watched their neutral expressionless face distort into a visage of pain and suffering, and then I murdered them, and I enjoyed every, single, moment of it." Wait, then that means… It is them!

"D-do you know who I am?" Asriel enquired in an inquisitive tone, laced with fear.

"Another victim, a source of EXP and LOVE, so I may grow yet stronger. You mean nothing to me, whoever you are." No, no! This couldn't be, they were his best friend, how could they so carelessly cast him aside like that?

"Chara, it's me. Your best friend, Asriel Dreemurr." He never thought he'd be saying those words again. He repeated again in an anxious tone, distraught by the silence from the human. "Chara?"

The human's eyes lost their ominous crimson gleam and shrunk. She replied curiously.

"Asriel?" He was ecstatic, they did remember him! He began to approach them confidently, when their eyes grew once again, which caused him to swiftly retreat. "What's wrong Asriel? Don't you like me?" Chara enquired in a sincere sadness that broke Asriel's heart. He said nothing, his face blank like a canvas. Chara continued speaking, but this time it intimidated Asriel. "Let's play a game… I'll chase you, like old times, and if I catch you…" She brought the blade closer to his face, Asriel was petrified. "I'll kill you."

She finished merrily with, "Okay, Asriel? It's kill or be killed!"


	2. Chapter 2 LOVE

Undertale: Asriel x Chara Chapter 2 (Chasriel). 

And he was running once again. He wanted to live, he wanted his parents, he wanted to be loved. Then it hit him, literally, as Chara had caught up to him in his moment of pensive thought and proceeded to knock him to the cold, hard floor with the hilt of her blade.

"I caught you Azzy! You know what this means, don't you?" Her accustomed beautiful smile warped, as it widened into a malicious grin that matched the malevolent glow in her eyes. Asriel knew what he had to do. He struggled against 20LVs, power of an otherworldly magnitude, power fueled by the deceased that briefly littered the underground before fading. But he managed to do it, he broke free and looked deeply into Chara's eyes before saying.

"Chara, I love you, and you'll always be my best friend." Chara paused. Time itself seemed to have stood still, for maybe a second, maybe hours. When Chara responded, Asriel felt his fears once again. She advanced towards him with the knife, and then stopped suddenly as the blade was barely apart from his skin.

"Best friends, always?" She enquired in a questioning, yet curious tone. The goat monster responded eagerly.

"Y-yes, I would never leave you, I-I'll do anything, just p-please don't kill me…" His words reverberated around the whole of the underground before she briefly quoted him, with a somewhat sinister glow.

"Anything?"

"Umm, I think so? W-what is it you desire?" His conscience became focused on Chara. The human, who had grown into a beautiful young woman, seemed to be playing some kind of trick on him.

"What I desire is LOVE." Asriel felt his insides churning, he told her he didn't want to die, would she kill him anyway?

"Do you want to kill me that badly?" He asked in a melancholic manner. Chara began to speak.

"No, silly-" But then the same subtle look as before, of some kind of plan being concocted beneath the surface, had shown itself.

"You will be at my mercy, Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel felt a strange sensation, Chara had never called him by his full name, and never before in that sweet, slightly compelling voice. "Now, you will kneel at the feet of your Queen. I will rule over you, and you are mine, Azzy…" Chara approached him in an odd manner. He'd never seen anyone act this way before so it baffled him, but what he did know, was that he was feeling a strange emotion. Excitement. She continued this behaviour until she was close with Asriel, at which point she dropped the knife and kicked it away. Chara told him sternly. "I love you Azzy, and I could never kill you." Then Chara kissed him, with passion. Suddenly, Asriel's body had become taken over by some kind of drive, a primal desire. Why did he sense arousal? At these thoughts, his body immediately began to burn up, he was flustered with flattery, as Chara asked him seductively. "But how do I make YOU feel, Asriel?" His words failed him, and his huge, bright, blush prompted the human to advance on him. "Do I make you feel, hot?" Asriel couldn't stop himself, his instincts had overpowered his control by this point, as he picked up the human and gave them the greatest hug of their life. They both felt loved. And Chara knew, what she had planned, was working...


	3. Chapter 3 Return to New Home

Undertale: Asriel x Chara Chapter 3 (Chasriel).

As they leisurely wandered back to New Home, Asriel was trying to remember what his deceased mother, Toriel, had told him about love.

"Asriel, when two monsters love each other very much," she started, whilst looking deeply into Asgore's calm eyes. "they have a relationship, a special bond, and they…" And? What did she say next? What about if a human and a monster like each other? He couldn't remember, but that didn't matter. Chara stated bluntly that they were going home, to have some "fun," and he was overjoyed! They would finally get to spend some time together, after being apart for so long. Those agonising years of miserable existence as an emotionless sentient flower, could finally be soothed by the comfort of his best friend's presence. When they were finally at the monochrome door, Asriel reached for the key, and that was when Chara pleadingly demanded. "Azzy, carry me!" He willingly obliged, anything for Chara!

"Sure Chara! Hold on tight, okay?" Chara jumped onto Asriel, and they zoomed around their old house together, reunited at last. He was having the best time of his life, together with his best friend… Alone? With no one else around… Sudden realization struck him. He had fallen right into her trap, now she was sure to kill him. Asriel could feel the discomfort in his body, twisting his stomach into knots. His shoulders tensed and his heart, beating out of his chest, was rattling his ribcage. He began to slow down with all the fearful tension accumulating within him, as the memories came flooding back from the aged pictures lining the colourless walls. But he was already at full speed and it was too little, too late. Chara screamed in ecstasy as they flew through the air, around a corner, and into the bedroom…

Could Asriel be in anymore of an awkward situation?

Looking up at the devilishly devious grin that adorned the face of the human beside him, Asriel began to panic. Chara's eyes began to grow, and their crimson gleam was back with a vengeance. The REAL knife spontaneously materialised in their outstretched arm, whilst they approached their beloved "Azzy", ready to unleash their might upon him. He slowly backed up into the corner, cowering like he would in some of their "games" they used to play. He closed his eyes tightly. The last thing he witnessed before his vision faded, was Chara reaching out to him, with that trademark smile. His body had mercy on him, and he passed out. Although, he did hear concern from Chara and later, laughing? He couldn't remember anymore of what she was saying as he gradually faded from consciousness…


	4. Chapter 4 The SOUL's desire

Undertale: Asriel x Chara Chapter 4 (Chasriel).

When Asriel awoke, he was nicely laid out on the bed, wait, he wasn't dead? He briefly checked himself over, "Arms, legs?" They were still attached, as normal, and he himself was unscathed. Asriel was unusually frightened of his best friend, and had lost hope. He called for help…

"But nobody came…" Asriel heard the reply coming from behind him, and froze. He couldn't move. He tried to turn around after what seemed like years, but to no avail. His captor was gentle in touch, and their soft skin was making him comfortable, perhaps too comfortable, as he felt that same flush and warm sensation in his body from earlier. "Guess who?" They said in a singsong voice with hidden, worrying intent.

"C-C-Chara? It's you, my b-best friend." He responded in an alarmed manner.

"You're right!" Their voice was suddenly overtaken with sheer joy and they continued in a rather different tone than before. "Azzy, my dear Asriel?"

"Y-yes Chara, what is it your SOUL desires?"

"My SOUL hungers for something. It's someone close to me, someone I've always loved, and, even when no one else would, has been my friend forever." Her voice matched the deep, mysterious glow in her eyes, but on this occasion, its glow was warming, welcoming his gaze. But could it all just be a cruel hoax to deal him a painful death?

"Umm, Chara, who might this someone be?"

"You know them very well, Azzy." She chuckled to herself.

"Chara? One more thing."

"Yes what is it, my, loyal subject?" She enquired as she spoke those words, with a somewhat foreshadowing tone.

"Well, I-I, I got you a gift!" He was so scared out of his skin, he had started to shake with fear. Chara's eyes widened and her beautiful smile became distorted. Asriel held out the chocolate bar, specially wrapped, and presented it to her hastily, whilst cowering once again.

"Here you go!" His time to escape was imminent, he would waste no time, he made a dash for the door. Chara simply stated, "Aww, Azzy, I didn't know you liked this game so much! Now come back here, immediately."

He seemed to be running from his friend a lot today, but regardless he sprinted around his home, with Chara in hot pursuit. When without warning, his surroundings faded and he was left in the blackness, alone. All alone, apart from the smiling red faces all around him.

"Howdy." The voice greeted him. He replied with the same "Howdy." He then questioned the voice. "W-what happened to me?"

"I caught you Asriel, my prey." Suddenly, Chara's human form sprung from the shadows, tackling him and nibbling his ears. "And you know what happens to prey… I'm going to eat you up like a chocolate bar!" She was once again jocund in manner, but in another second her face fell. "Azzy, what's wrong? You don't seem to enjoy time with me anymore." He felt hurt by the heartbroken tone and tried to reply, but he was interrupted with a defiant voice that playfully toyed with his emotions, like a cat with a ball of string. "Well, I'll have to change that. I'll find a way to make you feel good." Chara finally realised the issue, and asked him. "You're scared, aren't you Asriel? I understand, if you don't want me here, then I'll have to leave…" At this point his desire had once again overridden his control, and he bellowed. "NO, Chara I love you, but I'm just afraid I'll be the next victim. I'm the only monster left in the Underground, everyone else-" She interjected. "Then forgive me, and I will show you something, something that you will never forget..."

"But Chara, I don't have to, because I was never angry or upset with you." To lighten the mood, Asriel started to flirt back to her, with a newfound confidence. That, and the fact that he couldn't stop himself. It was needless to say Chara loved it. She loved him, and she was going to give him the time of his life. She would thrive off of his awkwardness, as they went back inside the house for the "event" she said they would have earlier. To Asriel, it sounded like fun.


	5. Chapter 5 We'll be together forever!

Undertale Asriel x Chara Chapter 5 (Chasriel)

Author's note:

Once again, a huge thank you to everyone for reading! I loved writing this story and I hope it's been an enjoyable experience. I didn't feel as confident writing this chapter, (compared to the others) but I have given my best effort, as always. Please be aware of romantic/sexual themes that some may wish not to read. Here is Chapter 5, of my own take on the Asriel x Chara ship…

Asriel nervously opened the door to his former residence, politely holding it for his "best friend," whilst his mind was racing with apprehension. Once again, he'd found himself overwhelmed by an onslaught of pure emotion. How could he be so intensely attracted, yet so afraid of the fallen human? Before he could answer his own question, Chara had inadvertently derailed his train of thought entirely, by gazing deeply into his SOUL. She spoke gently, with that sly and seductive tone that just screamed she was plotting something.

"So Azzy, how are you? I haven't seen you since-" Her voice had trailed off, and her face became a heartbroken visage of pain and regret. Asriel knew she had remembered "The plan." Ever since they both died on that day, he promised that he would find her again. Finally, here she was, in all her radiant beauty; together with him. His best friend.

"Cheer up Chara, don't be sad! I'm here now, and we're both fine." Now Asriel had reunited with her, he wasn't going to let her go ever again. Chara regained her composure and curiously asked him a question.

"I've killed countless times, I've shown no mercy to anyone, and now my best friend is petrified of me… So, maybe I really am a demon?" Elaborating further she concluded. "Asriel, do you think I'm evil?" He responded immediately with a defiant tone.

"Chara, you've never been evil. You're no demon, and even if you were, I would still accept your love!"

"Thanks Azzy." She replied, content with his honesty. "Listen, I think I forgot something in the bedroom when we were playing one of our games, do you think you could get it for me, please?" He couldn't refuse, it was his duty to please his friend.

"Alright Chara!" Her reply to his acceptance was foreboding, and her voice was laced with lust.

"My bad, how clumsy of me!"

So he continued on. The pictures lining the walls induced a strange nostalgia that fascinated Asriel, his inexplicable feelings of sentimentality confused him. Nonetheless, he was determined to make Chara happy, he was on a misson after all! He merrily entered their old room, and remarked upon how little light there was…

"How very strange, it's quite dim in here-" Darkness. All light had suddenly disappeared, and he heard the door shut swiftly behind him. Was he alone, or was something sinister lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike? "Hello? Chara, are you there?" He repeated again, his voice lined with an edge of concern. "Chara, I'm scared." Silence. He carefully made his way around the inky silhouettes of furniture to his bed, and was startled by the ominous voice that echoed within the cosy confines of their room.

"It's okay to be scared, Asriel." Chara slowly emerged from the dark, the only feature he could make out were her piercing, crimson eyes that glittered with hunger.

"I-I'm very, very sorry Chara. I couldn't find whatever it was, p-please forgive me?" Anxiety flooded his conscience. He watched Chara intently, as they came closer to the scarce light they responded, sounding disheartened.

"Azzy, I thought I could trust you, I expected more from you." Asriel hung his head in shame, crestfallen. Her tone suddenly changed to an intimidating, provocative threat. "That's a shame, I'll have to punish you for this!" Asriel fell to his knees, pleading for her forgiveness.

"Please Chara, show me mercy!" Chara had seen the opportunity, and took it instantaneously, this was going to be fun…

"Alright Azzy, beg."

"What? Y-you want me to beg?"

"Mmm yes, and if you don't start soon, I might just have to change my mind." Chara loved Asriel in every way, but his devotion was one of her favourite things about him. He laid flat on his stomach, and began to grovel at her feet.

"I-I didn't mean to fail you, spare me please!"

"Okay that's enough." Chara addressed him and stated reassuringly, whilst giggling at his innocence. She continued. "Now, Asriel Dreemurr, I can sense you seem a bit… Flustered, hmm?" Whilst Chara delighted in teasing him, Asriel was struggling to contain his primal urges. "You seem overheated Azzy, why don't you take some of your clothes off?" Chara's coy suggestions were only making him blush more, he couldn't take many more flirtatious remarks. He reluctantly protested.

"C-Chara, stop!" This only encouraged her.

"Why should I? Am I making you feel, hot?" She whispered seductively. Asriel shamelessly denied his emotions.

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay Azzy. But you seem so stressed, let me help…" She began to massage his broad shoulders, effortlessly releasing the abundant tension from his muscles. Then without warning, she grabbed his chest, aggressively pulled him onto her bed and said, full of lust. "Can't you feel my LOVE, do you feel nothing towards me Asriel?"

"Chara, w-what's happened to you?"

"That's it! If this doesn't break you, I don't know what will!" She proceeded to expose her feminine figure to him. Asriel could only stare.

"C-Chara, um, I don't know what to say…" The human sighed deeply, one of despair that shattered Asriel's heart so, much to her surprise, he wrapped his arms round her and stated playfully. "The tables have turned, you're mine now Chara!" A small smile from the human quickly grew into a mischievous grin. Chara spoke with vigor and excitement, aroused by Asriel's confidence.

"I knew you'd come round eventually…"

"Chara, you'll always be my best friend," he leaned towards her and quietly spoke into her ear. "and more."

This encouraged a light laugh from Chara, who told them firmly. "Asriel, you've been a great partner." But what Asriel noticed, was that her features were once again becoming distorted, her eyes unnaturally wide…

"We'll be together forever."


	6. Chapter 6 Your SOUL

Undertale Asriel x Chara Chapter 6 (Chasriel).

Author's note: I apologise for the delays with this chapter's upload, but I've been working extremely hard to plan and write it. I've also been constantly checking up on this story and making improvements to the individual chapters to enhance reader experience. As always, I'd like to thank everyone for viewing this and leaving your thoughts as reviews, favourites, and follows! It really helps to motivate me, and I loved writing this! Enough from me though, I'm ready to proudly present the next chapter of Chasriel.

**_*Slash*_** Chara was gone. Everything, everywhere, everyone, all gone. Now, even Asriel had been taken by the fallen human. For a brief moment, all he could see was an infinite mass of crimson nines. Then, darkness. After all this effort he made to save them, had his life been brutally cut short by the very one he loved? Not yet. His SOUL still pulsed with a soft white glow, the only light, a shining hope, in the abyss of total darkness. Was she here? He could never tell if Chara desired affectionate love or LOVE, as she was always very mysterious, but that never stopped him from admiring her.

As Asriel sat alone miserably, afraid of what had become of Chara, he heard a voice desperately crying for help.

"Is anyone there? Somebody, anybody, please?! But nobody came Asriel…"

Asriel's concern grew and he replied to the voice cautiously.

"W-who are you?"

"Don't you remember me anymore? I can't believe you'd forget about your best friend so easily." Chara? She was still there?! He was ecstatic, she hadn't abandoned him! He knew she still loved him.

"Chara, I could never forget about you. You are my best friend after all!"

"Is that so?" The human sighed deeply. Her heartbroken look of despair forced Asriel to retaliate. He responded passionately, pleading for her approval.

"Why do you question my commitment to you, Chara? I told you I would do anything for you, anything!" She simply stood there, paused. No response came from Chara, her face was emotionless.

Until **_that_** face returned. Her eyes and mouth appeared to melt, and she laughed maniacally causing Asriel to tremble in fear. Chara's face quickly returned to normal, she spoke softly with a disheartened tone.

"Azzy, if you really want to know why, I'll show you." Asriel felt a sharp discomfort, then his vision faded. In it's place, a memory of some sort began to play out. "This," Chara narrated for him gravely. "is an alternate timeline, you may not remember these events. But I assure you, I am not making anything up, this happened."

In the room where humans "fell down" into their world, the hole in Mt. Ebott cast a dim beam of light, barely illuminating the surroundings. A small human child stood expressionless, facing a sombre Prince, Asriel Dreemurr. He patiently watched the scene play out, and tried to ask Chara a question.

"But what does this mea-" Chara interrupted and told him quietly.

"Listen Asriel, this is the important bit."

He continued to look on, half-heartedly, gradually losing focus. But then something caught his attention. His alternate self in this peculiar illusion had just said something that was outrageous to him, something he would never even dream of saying.

_"Frisk, Chara wasn't really the greatest person."_ His other self went on to tell them that, _"they were the kind of friend he wished he could have"_ and HUGGED them.

**Frisk**, the one who had exterminated everyone in the Underground. **Frisk**, the last human SOUL required to break the barrier. It was all them, they had spared everyone and murdered everyone. **Frisk** was the one pulling the strings, their actions causing constant deceit; yet he was showing affection to _them_, of all people!

Asriel could hear his best friend sobbing profusely in the background, he felt weak and nauseous. Chara **NEVER** cried, did she really care that much about him? More importantly, what had he done? She would surely never forgive him?

They returned to the darkness of what remained of the Underground, Chara still despondent from what they had witnessed. "You too were entranced, just like everyone else, all of you couldn't resist them. There was nothing I could do to stop them, and now even though I've finally killed them, I was still too late!" Chara fell to the floor sorrowfully and despaired. "I was always too late. Too late to stop myself, too late to help Dad, too late to save you…" Asriel hopelessly tried to comfort Chara by reassuring her.

"C-Chara please don't cry, you've never done anything wrong!"

"No Asriel." She responded, dejected. "I've always done everything wrong. Now all that's left to do, is finish the job…"

"Wait, y-you couldn't possibly mean- Chara no!"

"Chara yes!" She replied mockingly and brandished the REAL knife aggressively. Asriel hastily attempted to calm her, although he was petrified of Chara.

"P-please don't kill me! I can't FIGHT you Chara, I could never hurt you."

"It's just like you said, **_'it's kill or be killed!'_**" She screamed malevolently. Chara slashed furiously, the blade briefly meeting Asriel's skin.

"Chara, I won't attack you. Please, spare me!" He implored.

"Why won't you? It's much more exciting if you resist! Die fighting!" Chara's _"creepy face"_ had returned once again, her features seemingly seeping out of her face. He could only cower in sheer terror. Asriel frantically searched for something he could use, anything at all, that could tame Chara's immeasurable power. He found it. This was it, his last hope. Another violent slash struck him, dust sprung from the gash carved into Asriel's flesh as a result, but he was fine.

"C-Chara, if this doesn't change your mind, then… I don't know what will." He stated as calmly as he could, then compassionately presented an ITEM to her: a golden heart locket, with the words _"Best friends forever." _engraved lovingly and carefully.

"W-what is this? Asriel, have you kept that for all this time?" She questioned him bashfully.

"Of course I did Chara, this is my most treasured possession!" Asriel eagerly replied. He continued to reassure her tenderly. "When I said forever, I promised to always be your friend, no matter what you've done."

"A-Azzy, I don't know what to say…" Chara was distracted by his devotion and lowered her knife. "I just wish I could make up for the horrible things I've put you through." She smiled playfully, though tears began to form. Asriel put his paw to her lips.

"You don't have to do anything, I'll always forgive you."

"Azzy, I love you! I don't know what I was thinking, how could I hurt you so maliciously?!" Chara viciously berated herself. He simply dried the human's tears and embraced her tightly. "Asriel, I know our plan failed. Really, really badly. But I was hoping, maybe I could feel that sensation again, just one last time?"

"C-Chara, w-what are you implying?" Asriel apprehensively enquired, beginning to shake. Chara's expression morphed, she beamed seductively at him, with a flirtatious flush.

"Azzy, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you! However, I do need something **very **important from you." Asriel immediately felt reassured and happily obliged.

"Sure, Chara! W-what could be so important though?"

**_"Will you give me, your SOUL?"_**

_His SOUL?! _Countless thoughts raced through Asriel's mind as he stood bewildered by the question. Perhaps if he just returned that alluring smile Chara was giving him, she would be content? Asriel grinned sheepishly, this better work… "Come on Azzy, won't you answer my question?"

Chara was onto him, if he didn't think of something fast, he'd lose his SOUL.

"Um, Chara, m-maybe I should go now-"

"Nonsense! I think what you need is some,_ quality time_, with me." How did she do it? He had to get out of there, otherwise she would… His thoughts shifted instantly, as the fallen human had just provocatively pressed themselves up against his chest. "Asriel Dreemurr, you don't have my permission to leave. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

He froze with anxiety. He desperately endeavoured to communicate, but to no avail. Asriel's futile attempts at resistance would only ever induce more pleasure for her. He had failed to think of anything to do, so he merely sighed in resignation, utterly defeated.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" He stammered. A devilishly devious smirk immediately spread across the human's face.

_"The real question is, **what won't I do with you?**"_


	7. Chapter 7 Author's note

Hello everyone! Just a quick note from me to clear some things up.

The story has now been marked as complete, as opposed to in-progress, because I felt I was unable to truly recreate the quality of the previous chapters.

In addition to leaving the story incomplete for the best part of a year and struggling with writer's block, I chose to leave it at a cliffhanger as I figured it would be more effective that way. Furthermore, I realised that it would allow readers to use their imagination on what would come next…

I'll admit I did have some ideas to use, such as Asriel dying or a vision in which he was the one killing, and even an idea as ambitious as Asriel killing Chara, finally putting an end to his nightmare and leaving the story on a bittersweet note. I could always re-open the story and try to use one of these, but for now the true ending is open to the reader to decide for themselves.

Let me know what you guys think! I'd be more than happy to hear your thoughts, praise, criticism, suggestions etc. If you do want me to continue though, I will need you to let me know through PM or review, as I'm considering this finished at the moment.

Can't thank you all enough for the follows, favourites, and reviews. It's been my pleasure to write for such an amazing community.

-Yours sincerely, B-AJ5.


End file.
